She's The Blade
by Ababy99
Summary: AU. Nathan turns to an unexpected stranger. Haley wants Chris.READ AND REVIEW! Complete, but a change in Chapter 10, not to the storyline but for spoilers for next season, check 'em out!
1. I Hate Every Beautiful Day

**She's The Blade**

**Hate Every Beautiful Day**

**Summary: This is an A/U story. Haley and Nathan are married, and this takes place when about the time that Haley is in the studio with Chris. Taylor is in my story and she is Chris's friend/partner, she is not related to Haley and doesn't know Nathan.**

* * *

Haley walked into the recording studio slowly and saw Chris singing and playing his guitar. She smiled softly to herself and stood there for a little bit until Chris noticed her. Chris smiled and waved for her to come in; Haley took a deep breath and walked into the studio"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey," Chris said with a sincere smile that Haley had never seen before.

Haley crossed her arms and avoided eye contact with him, "Sounds good..."

"Thanks" Chris said nodding"It's getting there, you know"

Haley took a deep breath and put her hands together "Uh, listen. I uh...I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me" Chris nodded his head and knew where Haley was going with the whole speech "Um...But I-I don't think...really think we should work together...anymore."

"So it got to you? Nathan" Chris said knowingly.

Haley shook her head"No, I just, think it's for the" she paused"Best, you know"

"Well...it's just as well. You know those...labels from New York? They offered me a...showcase. I think I'm gonna take it" Chris said as he walked away from the microphone and set down his guitar.

Haley smiled up at him"Wow, that's great Chris"

"Yeah" Chris said, obviously not pleased with Haley's reaction"I'm leaving tonight, so I wont be able to...play the show at TRIC anyway."

Haley looked down at the ground dissapointed"Oh..."

"So...this is goodbye" Chris said softly.

Haley smiled and nodded"Well" she said and then gave him a hug"Thanks..."

The hug broke and Chris grabbed Haley's arm"Wait, Haley, come here" he said and pulled her into a kiss.

"Excuse me" Haley heard someone say behind her. She broke the intense kiss and turned around to see a beautiful blonde leaning against the doorframe. The girl had blonde hair, tan skin, and the most intense, exotic eyes Haley had ever seen. She stood with such confidence and intimidation. Haley backed away from Chris and wiped her lips"What are you doing kissing my man" The blonde questioned.

Haley looked at Chris in disbelief and then back at the blonde"I-I...I had no idea that he-he...he had a girlfriend" she stammered"I am so embarrassed...I'm sorry."

The girl's mean face turned into a smile and she laughed"Don't worry chick, he's not my boyfriend. I just love to pull that on all the unsuspecting girl's that Chris beckons in here."

"So I'm just a groupie" Haley asked angrily as she turned to Chris.

Chris glared at the girl"Just ignore Taylor..."

"We haven't gotten introduced" Taylor said to Haley and stuck out her hand"I'm Taylor..."

Haley shook her hand"Haley" she greeted her"It was nice meeting you, but I was just leaving..."

"I've heard some of your music" Taylor said"You are a very talented girl..."

Haley smiled"Thank you" she said and then started towards the door.

"It was always there between us, Haley" Chris said; Haley stopped but didn't turn around"Whether you admit it, or not..." He said; and Haley continued walking and walked out the door.

Taylor looks at the space Haley was occupying and then back at Chris"What's her deal"

"She's married" Chris sulked, and then sat down.

Taylor raised her eyebrow"Married? I would never get married, especially at this age" she pointed out.

"I'm kinda pissed at you right now if you can't already tell" Chris said coldly.

Taylor rolled her eyes"Why? Because you were trying to get that married girl to go to New York with you"

"What" Chris asked.

"Don't play dumb, Chris" Taylor said"We both know that you were going to try and get that naive girl to go to New York with you and leave everything behind..."

Chris picked up his guitar and strummed a chord"Whatever Taylor...Well, obiously she isn't coming because her husband is intimidated by me..."

"Ooh, when did you develop an ego Chris Kellar" Taylor laughed and then got her coat.

Chris looked at her"Where are you going"

"Out" Taylor answered"Unlike you, I like to go out and party. I'm not a hermit..." She said and then left the studio.

Haley walked into her and Nathan's apartment and sat on the couch and began to cry. Nathan came out of the room and saw Haley on the couch crying. He sat down beside her and put his arm around his wife"What's wrong"

Haley wiped her tears away quickly"I, um, told Chris that I wasn't going to work with him anymore..." Nathan hugged her and kissed the top of her head"That's what you wanted wasn't it" She asked.

"Would it be bad if I said yes" Nathan asked as the hug broke.

Haley stood up"Then you got what you wanted...Again."

"He was ruining our marriage Hales" Nathan exclaimed"I love you, and I don't want anybody to take you away from me..."

Haley felt a tear trickle down her cheek"You've always gotten what you wanted Nate...A big house, popularity, hundreds of girls wanting to be your girlfriend, basketball, everything...All I ever wanted was to be able to play my music and do something with myself..."

"I want you to do something with your music, you know that" Nathan said as he stood up and rested his hand on Haley's cheek"Just not with him...I don't trust him."

Haley slowly took Nathan's hand off of her cheek"But I do trust him...He's the only person besides you that's ever believed in me...And he's very talented Nathan, and he can get me places..."

"You told me that you didn't want to work with him because you loved me" Nathan pointed out"You don't need him to excel in your career..."

Haley looked down at the ground"It's fine" she said unconvincingly"Congratulations Nathan, you've gotten what you wanted...I thought you changed, but it still amazes me how you have to step on people to get what you want" she said coldly and then walked towards their bedroom and stopped halfway"I'm going to bed..."

Nathan looked down at the ground and then looked at Haley. She could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes; Nathan grabbed his coat and stormed out the front door. Haley leaned against the wall and crouched down with her face in her hands; her cell phone rang and she saw that it was Chris. Haley ignored the call and threw her cell phone on the couch.

Nathan sat at a bar which wasn't far from Tree Hill, but far enough away from Haley. All he could think about was how hurt she was, and the coldness in her voice. Nathan loved Haley, and Haley loved Nathan, but Haley also loved music. And the only thing that made Haley happy was Nathan and her music. Nathan just hated Chris Kellar, and coincedentally Chris Kellar was a big part of music. Nathan took another sip of his beer and saw a beautiful blonde come and sit next to him. It had been awhile since he had actually picked up a girl in a bar.

"Lonely" The blonde said to him.

Nathan looked at her and shrugged"More like pissed..."

"You need another beer" the girl said with a soft smile, and ordered two beers for them.

Nathan finished off his first beer "I'm Nathan" he said.

"Taylor" the blonde said with a flirty smile"So...What's pissing you off, Nathan"

Nathan sighed"My wife's pretty pissed at me because she's a really good musician and she was working with this guy Chris Kellar, and I mean, the guy was always flirting with her. So I told her that I didn't want her working with Chris, and I'm guessing she did. But when she came home she flipped on me, so I came here..." Nathan explained.

"To drink away the sorrows" Taylor asked.

Nathan chuckled"I guess you could say that...Why are you here"

"I was bored" Taylor said with a smile"I know that sounds lame...But, I'm kinda new here so I thought the first place I could come to was a bar. I usually find other bored people in bars."

Nathan took another sip of his beer"Where are you orginally from"

"LA" Taylor answered"I sure as hell miss it there..."

"Welcome to Tree Hill" Nathan said"I have to warn you...There's a lot of drama her."

Taylor laughed and ran her hand through her hair"How did you end up getting married? No offence, but you kinda seem like a no strings attached...jock..."

"I used to be" Nathan said"Haley is my half-brother's best friend; I used to be an ass and Hales changed me. And she wanted to be a virgin until she got married, and we really loved each other so we both decided to get married" he explained.

"Haley" Taylor asked"That's a cute name..."

Nathan smiled"Yeah..."

"So this Chris guy" Taylor said; playing dumb"Is he a cocky jerk or something"

Nathan nodded"He's a definte ass...I just...I didn't want him taking advantage of Haley, you know"

"I'm sure Haley is a smart girl" Taylor pointed out"Do you not trust him, or do you not trust her"

Nathan shrugged"I don't trust the two of them together..."

"That's why I couldn't get married...I don't trust people too easily" Taylor said softly.

Nathan finished off his beer"Marriage may have been a mistake, but I love Hales..."

"You know what? We need to dance" Taylor said taking Nathan's hand.

Nathan laughed"I'm a horrible dancer"

"Well, I'm not" She exclaimed and then pulled Nathan onto the dance floor. Nathan went behind her and Taylor placed his hands on her hips"Just follow my lead" Taylor said.

Taylor grinded slowly with Nathan to the beats of the music. She ran her hand through hair and would look up at him occasionally. Nathan tightened his grip on Taylor's hips and rested his lips on her neck. Taylor took Nathan's hand and put it on her stomach; Nathan closed his eyes and moved to the music and followed Taylor's lead. The song ended and both were out of breath; they both walked outside to get some fresh air.

"You lied" Taylor said to Nathan.

Nathan looked at her in confusion"What"

"You can dance" Taylor exclaimed.

Nathan laughed"So can you..."

"You know" Taylor said after she caught her breath"They say that you can tell how good a person can fuck by the way that they dance...And I'm guessing you're a pretty good fuck" she said with a wink.

Nathan laughed nervously, and got out his wallet"I owe you for the beer..."

"Don't worry about it" Taylor said brushing it off"Let's just say that dance was the pay off..."

Nathan nodded and put his wallet back in his pocket"Thanks for everything...You allowed me to get a lot of stuff off my chest" he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it" Taylor said"Go home, Nate, talk to your wife" she said with a wave and walked out into the dark parking lot.

**Read and Review.**


	2. Screaming Infidelities

**She's The Blade**

**Screaming Infidelities**

* * *

Nathan walked into his dark apartment and threw his car keys on the table. He looked around and took a deep breath. He walked into his bedroom and saw that it was empty, he walked into the bathroom; empty. Nathan looked on the refrigerator, and saw a note stuck to it from Haley saying that she needed time to think. Nathan crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground; then opened the 'fridge and got himself a beer.

Haley walked up Chris's apartment apprehensively and knocked on the door twice. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. She felt guilty and rebellious when she was around Chris; which was part of the reason that she liked him. Chris opened the door and saw Haley standing there biting her top lip nervously. He smirked; she smiled.

"What are you doing here married girl?" Chris asked as he eyed her up and down, "Shouldn't you be home changing Nathan's diapers?"

Haley looked down at the ground, "You have every reason to be mad at me," she said softly and then rubbed her arms for warmth, "May I please just…Just come in?"

"Sure," Chris said and then opened the door wider for Haley to come through, "Sorry if the place is a mess," he said and then closed the front door, "But I don't have a wife around the house to clean up for me."

Haley sat down on the couch and played with the loose material, "I didn't come here to be ridiculed by you…"

"Then what did you come for?" Chris asked as he sat beside Haley.

"I came to apologize," Haley said not dare looking Chris in the eye, "I want to pursue my music Chris, and you're the only person who can help me. I'm sorry that I pushed you away…"

Chris smiled, "Don't worry about it," he said and put his arm around Haley, "I knew that kiss meant something," he whispered.

"That's the scary thing," Haley said, "It was different then kissing Nathan…I've never…I've never had the opportunity to date, and then I met Nathan, and we got married, and…Everything went to fast."

Chris put his hand on Haley's thigh, "Let me make things right then," he said and kissed Haley passionately.

Haley pulled back, "I'm still married, Chris…"

"You made a mistake," Chris said, "You said so yourself…Come on Haley, take chances" he said and then leaned forward.

Haley smiled and cupped Chris's face and kissed him back. Chris pulled Haley on top of him, and kissed her neck. Haley giggled softly and unbuttoned Chris's shirt while Chris took off her top.

Taylor watched from the hallway and frowned to herself. "Hey Chris, did I leave something in here?" She asked; intruding on their little make out session, "Whoa!" She said as Haley quickly got off of Chris, "I'm sorry," she said without any sincerity in her voice, "Was I interrupting?"

"Actually you were," Chris said, "I don't interrupt you whenever you're out here with a guy…"

Taylor leaned against the wall and bit into a carrot, "I'm usually not fucking married men," she said.

"I should go," Haley said quickly as she threw her shirt on.

Chris glared at Taylor and then looked at Haley and grabbed her arm, "Haley don't. You don't have to go…"

"Yes I do Chris," Haley said and then ran her hand through her hair.

Chris kissed the top of her hand, "Come back tomorrow," he whispered, "Please…"

"I will," Haley said softly and then kissed Chris quickly on the lips, and then power walked out of the apartment.

Taylor smiled and waved to her, and then laughed at Chris, "Have you ever seen her husband?"

"Yes," Chris said as he fixed his shirt and got up from the couch.

Taylor laughed louder, "If he ever found out about what you're doing he's going to be pissed!"

Chris stormed over to Taylor and pushed her against the wall, "He's not going to find out," he said sternly as he held Taylor's arms against the wall so she couldn't move, "Do you understand me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Get the fuck off me!" Taylor said, and then spit in Chris's face. Chris stumbled backwards and wiped the spit from his face, "Don't you ever, ever lay another hand on me again!" Taylor screamed and then barged out of the apartment. Chris watched her leave and wiped the remaining spit from his face. He took off his shirt and threw it down to the ground, and walked back to his room.

Haley walked into her apartment and sulked back to her room. She saw Nathan lying down in the bed. She quietly got dressed for bed and slipped in beside him. Nathan turned around and looked Haley, "I thought you were sleeping," she said softly.

"Where were you?" Nathan asked sternly.

Haley sighed, "I needed to get some stuff that I left at the studio," she said quickly. Nathan gave her a look, "I swear Nate…"

"Whatever," Nathan said and rolled over.

"Goodnight," Haley said softly, "I love you…"

Haley woke up early in the morning and got dressed. She walked quickly, but quietly out of the apartment and drove to Chris's apartment. Haley knocked on the door, but no one answered. She heard someone coming down the hallway and saw Taylor.

Taylor looked up and nodded at Haley, "What's up?" She asked.

"Um, is Chris here?" Haley asked as she pointed at the apartment.

Taylor looked at her watch and shook her head, "He's probably cleaning out the studio right now…You have to be careful with him Haley," she said warningly.

"Last night was just a…" Haley began.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Mistake?" She asked; Haley nodded, "Haley, how do you think I know Chris?" Haley shrugged, "I was just like you…He promised me everything, and I believed him. I fucked him, and the next thing you know I'm on a bus to New York. Don't end up like me Haley…Chris may be a damn good musician, but he doesn't use it for the right reasons…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Taylor," Haley said, "I know what I'm doing…"

Taylor unlocked the apartment and sighed, "You're 17. You're married. And you're cheating on your husband…Obviously you have no clue what the hell you're doing," she said and then walked into the apartment.

Haley walked into the studio and heard Chris playing the guitar. He saw her and smiled; he set down his guitar and walked towards her, "Hey you," he said and pulled her into a hug, "Come to finish what was interrupted last night?"

"Taylor told me some things," Haley said as she backed away from Chris, but still kept a hold of his hands.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Taylor doesn't want to see me happy…We broke up a while ago, and for some reason she thinks she has control over my love life because hers is nonexistent," he explained and then kissed Haley's hands, "Trust me…"

"I do," Haley said and then leaned towards Chris.

Chris took off his shirt, and then took off Haley's. Haley wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and kissed him passionately. Chris led Haley to the back room where a couch was set up; Haley smiled up at Chris and got on top of him.

Taylor took a key from an old man and smiled at him, "Thanks," she said with a wink and opened up the door to her new apartment. She looked inside of it, and saw that the place was in desperate need of remodeling. Taylor groaned and brought one of her boxes inside; and then brought another one in.

Taylor walked out of her apartment and saw Nathan walking towards her, "Nathan?" She asked and he looked up and smiled.

"Taylor," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

Taylor smiled, "I just moved into apartment number 22," she said holding up her key.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed, "Haley and I live in apartment 23," he said; with a hint of pain in his voice when he mentioned Haley's name.

Taylor noticed and changed the subject, "Can you help me with some of the boxes?"

"Sure," Nathan said and walked to her car. Nathan got the last box in the apartment and looked around, "This place could definitely use some…"

"Remodeling!" Taylor exclaimed with a laugh, "And since you're my neighbor it's your duty to help me!"

Nathan smiled, "Anything for a neighbor…"

"Now, I know you and Haley are young newlywed, so I don't want any ruckus coming from your room," Taylor teased, "Moans, screams, you name it."

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully, "You want hear a pip from us, unless it's fighting," he said half truthfully, half jokingly.

"Thanks for everything," Taylor said; again changing the subject and then got out a guitar.

Nathan looked at it, "You're a singer?"

"Yeah," Taylor said picking up her guitar and strumming a couple chords, "Everyone always said I would look hot with a guitar, so I decided to buy a damn thing and teach myself how to play," she flirted.

Nathan checked her out, "Well, they were sure as hell right," he said; blushing a little.

Taylor laughed, "Don't worry…I won't tell the wife…"

"Sing something for me," Nathan said and then sat down on a stool.

Taylor looked down at the ground, "If you insist," she said and then began to strum her guitar,

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done._

Nathan smiled at Taylor as she played, and she smiled back.

_I've been a bad, bad girl for so long  
I don't know how to change what went wrong  
Daddy's little girl when he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves_

Haley rolled over and rested her hand on Chris's skinny chest. He looked over at her and kissed her fingers, "Any regrets?" He asked softly.

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done _

Nathan watched as Taylor sang. It was so much different then when Haley sang. Haley was shy and nervous when she sang; Taylor was calm, cool, and collected.

_I've been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But its just like me not to understand_

Haley rolled over so that she was facing Chris and ran her fingers through his hair, "No regrets," she said with a small smile and kissed him on the lips.

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl_

Taylor locked eyes with Nathan who was looking at her intently. A lot of men in her lifetime had looked at her, but none of them had the same eyes Nathan had. It was like he was looking at more then just her body…But her soul.

_I learned my lessons  
I turned myself around  
I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder_

…_She's been watching over me _

Haley walked into the apartment and saw Nathan sitting on the couch playing X-Box, "Hey," he said with his eyes still on the TV.

"Hey," Haley said softly, "What did you do today?" She asked trying to make conversation.

Nathan shrugged, "I helped someone move in, what about you?" He asked and then looked at Haley.

Haley sat down beside Nathan and kissed him softly on the cheek and rubbed his back, "Nothing…"

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl…_

**Read and Review.**


	3. Hearts Were Made To Be Broken

**She's The Blade**

**Hearts Were Made To Be Broken**

* * *

Haley walked out of her apartment and saw Taylor coming out of the apartment next door.

"Hey," Haley exclaimed.

Taylor waved, "Hey Haley," she said and walked towards her, "Where are you off to?"

"Um, nowhere," Haley said and ran her hand through her hair nervously.

Taylor chuckled to herself and crossed her arms, "How was your night with Chris?"

"What?" Haley asked, "How did you know?"

"Well," Taylor began, "Nathan helped me move in, and you weren't home so…I kind of figured."

Haley bit her bottom lip, "Nathan can't find out…"

"Fine," Taylor agreed, "But, you don't tell Nathan that I know Chris…Or you."

Haley looked at her in confusion, "Um, why?"

"Because I don't want to get involved," Taylor said, "He seems like a really great guy," she said with a wink, "We're becoming pretty good friends."

Haley scoffed, "Friends?"

"Yeah," Taylor said as she walked past Haley, "Kind of like you and Chris…"

Taylor walked into the hospital, and sat down and signed the waiting chart. She sat there and bit her nails; a guy came in, and sat down beside Taylor and signed the chart.

Taylor checked him out. He had a buzz cut, and cute facial hair. He was sort of tan, and had blue eyes.

Taylor turned to him and smiled, "Come here often?" She joked.

He laughed, "Not usually…I'm Lucas."

"Taylor," she said and then shook Lucas's hand, "I really do hate hospitals."

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked, but then stopped himself, "I mean, are you okay?"

Taylor sighed, "I had a knee injury while playing basketball a month or so ago. I get it checked out once in awhile. Doctor's orders," she explained, "What about you? Are you…Okay?"

"I kind of have this genetic heart condition thing," Lucas said, "And, well, here I am."

"I'm sorry," Taylor said sincerely.

Lucas smiled, "You play basketball?"

"Of course!" Taylor exclaimed, "You play?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I love the sport, but this heart thing has put my basketball career on hold."

Taylor smiled to herself and took Lucas's hand, "Come on," she said and stood up.

"We have appointments," Lucas said.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Screw it!"

Lucas laughed and got up, "Alright…"

Haley walked into Chris's apartment as he walked out of his bedroom. Chris smiled at Haley as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey you," he said and then kissed Haley.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Haley whispered.

Chris looked down at her, "That makes you two of us."

"Do you have time?" Haley asked and began to unbutton her shirt.

Chris nodded and looked at Haley's body, "I always have time for you," he said and led her to the bedroom.

Nathan sat in the living room and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch, and then at the clock on the stove. Haley had been gone since the moment he woke up; his marriage was officially falling apart.

He walked over to Taylor's apartment and remembered that earlier she had said that he could come over whenever. Nathan opened the door and saw Taylor on the couch playing X-Box with another guy.

Taylor turned around and smiled at Nathan, "Hey," she said and then paused the game, "I wasn't expecting company."

"Sorry," Nathan said, "I didn't know that you were having someone over," he said and then saw that the person was Lucas, "Lucas?"

Taylor looked at Nathan then back to Lucas, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "We're brothers."

Taylor grinned and then stood up, "Well then it's a party!" She teased and then went to her fridge, "You guys want a beer?"

"I'm good," Nathan said with his eyes still on Lucas, "How did you two meet?" He asked.

Lucas took a sip of his beer, "We met at the hospital…"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I had to go get my knee checked out, and we started to talk, and then I invited him back here to play some X-Box."

"Oh," Nathan said, "Well Luke, since you're here. Have you seen Hales around?"

Lucas shrugged, "Nope, sorry man…"

"It's cool," Nathan said.

Haley saw Nathan in Taylor's doorway and ran up to him, "Hey baby!" She exclaimed and then stood beside him, "Hey Lucas!"

Lucas smiled at her, "Hales," he said and then pointed to Taylor, "This is Taylor."

"She's the girl I helped move in," Nathan pointed out.

Haley nodded and smiled at Taylor, "I'm Haley…"

"Taylor," she said, "Nathan's told me so much about you."

"Where were you?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley sighed and put her hands on her hips, "I was, um, I went shopping…"

"Oh," Nathan said; half believing her, and then looked at Taylor, "We're going to go…Bye Lucas, bye Taylor."

Haley walked into their apartment after Nathan, "Want to tell me where you really were?" He asked sternly.

"I was shopping, Nathan!" Haley said, "I should've called…I'm sorry, okay?"

Nathan glared at Haley, "You were with him weren't you?" He asked. Haley walked away from him, "You were with him," he stated, "I can't fucking believe this!"

"I just needed to finish a song with him," she lied, "I'm done with him Nathan…Okay?"

Haley walked up and hugged Nathan, "…Okay," he said still not convinced.

"What's up with Haley and Nathan?" Taylor asked Lucas.

"They love each other," Lucas said, "So they're married, and it seems like reality is beginning to check in…"

Taylor took a sip of her beer and sighed, "I can tell…"

Nathan sat down at the river court and threw his basketball into the river. He turned around and saw Taylor coming up to him. "Mad?" She asked.

"You could say that," Nathan said and then wiped his nose, "I just…This Chris and Haley thing is really pissing me off."

Taylor walked closer towards Nathan and rested her warm hand on his cold cheek, "I have to tell you something," she said softly but was stopped by Nathan's lips crashing into hers.

Taylor returned the kiss and ran her fingers through Nathan's hair. He gripped Taylor's hips softly and brought her closer to him. The kiss broke and Taylor looked up at him, "What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said as he touched her lips, "What did you want to tell me?"

Taylor smiled up at him and clicked her tongue, "Nothing…It's not important," she said and then took his hand, "Come on…"

Haley walked into Chris's studio and knocked on the door. He set down his guitar and walked up to her, "Hey," he said and gave her a kiss.

"Taylor told me some things the other day," Haley began, "About you and her, and about the promises you made her…"

Chris sighed, "You're different…"

"So it's true?" Haley asked, "You promised her all these things and then slept with her?"

Chris put his hands in his pockets, "I didn't promise her anything…"

"What about New York?" Haley asked sternly, "I don't want to end up like Taylor."

"And you won't!" Chris exclaimed and then took Haley's hand, "You're special Haley…You have potential, brains, beauty…Taylor is a beautiful girl, and she can sing, but not like you," he explained, "You have everything going for you right now."

Haley looked down, "I can't help but to think about Nathan…"

"If you still loved him then you would be wearing your wedding ring right now," Chris pointed out as he stroked Haley's left hand.

Haley looked down at her ring less finger and felt tears form in her eyes, "When are you leaving?"

"After my performance at TRIC," Chris said, "It's your call whether you come with me or not…" Haley nodded to herself and walked out of the studio.

Nathan walked into his apartment with Taylor, and sighed, "I'm sorry I kissed you," he said, "I'm married, and I shouldn't get you involved with all this bull shit."

"Don't worry about it," Taylor said with a care free smile, "I know you and Haley are in love so…" Taylor began but then stopped when she saw Nathan looking at the kitchen counter with a frown on his face. She walked beside him and looked at what was laying there, Haley's wedding ring.

**Read and Review.**

_**I've gotten ONE review (thank you to that reviewer). I know this isn't a Brathan, but I've put a lot of time in this story, and I personally do think it's good. So please, please review and at least let me know I am doing a good job. Thanks, love ya'll! **_

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

Haley walks into the apartment:

Nathan: Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?

(Haley's sad face; Nathan taking off his ring and leaving the house)

Backstage: TRIC:

Haley: (Crying) I don't know what to do anymore…

Chris: (Arm around Haley) Then come to New York with me.

(Haley looking undecided)

Taylor's Apartment:

Nathan: You knew about Chris and Haley?

Taylor: I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get involved!

(Taylor starts to cry)

Nathan: I don't' want to see you anymore. (Leaves the apartment; Taylor gets out a beer and frowns)

Chris's Apartment:

(Nathan has Chris up against the wall)

Nathan: (Sternly) You have some fucking nerve rock star!

(Nathan walks away)

Chris: Haley's coming to New York with me. (Nathan continues walking till he's out the door)

River Court:

(Haley sits on the bench and cries)

Haley: I've made mistakes…

Taylor: (Not pleased) Save it… (Walks away)


	4. Where Do You Go When You're Lonely?

**She's The Blade**

**Where Do You Go When You're Lonely?**

**(A/N: The spoilers for next chapters are supposed to be like the previews on the show. They're in no order.)**

* * *

Taylor had left and Nathan sat down on the couch and held Haley's wedding ring in his hands. He didn't know whether to break down and cry, or break everything in his god forsaken apartment. The marriage was falling apart, and all Nathan could do was watch and horror and bow his head. 

Haley walked in slowly and quietly, but it didn't make a different; Nathan was still up. She looked at him and closed the apartment door softy.

"I'm not fucking stupid Hales," Nathan said; even calling her by her nickname made his stomach churn.

Haley bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, "This is so hard, Nathan…"

"Really?" Nathan asked as he got up from the couch, "Because it seems like you're the one who is going out at all hours of the night and not having a care in the world; while I'm staying up every night wondering whether or not you're fucking dead on the side of the road," he screamed.

Haley looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes, "I don't know what to tell you," she said.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Nathan asked and held up the ring between his two fingers, "You say you love me, but obviously you don't," Nathan said and gave Haley her ring, "And I can't love someone who doesn't love me," he said as he took off his own ring and put it on the counter, and then left the apartment.

Haley heard the door slam and felt a hot tear fall down her cheek. She didn't even turn to see Nathan leave. Nathan walked next door and walked into Taylor's apartment and closed the door behind him.

Taylor walked out of her bedroom and saw the tears in his eyes, "Nathan," Taylor exclaimed as she wiped one his tears away.

"She's sleeping with Chris," Nathan stated sadly, "I know she is Taylor…I just know it," he said and sat on the couch with Taylor.

Taylor laid Nathan's head on her lap and rubbed his head softly, "I'm so sorry, Nate," she said sincerely and kissed him on the cheek.

Taylor phone rang and she went to get up, but Nathan put his hand on her wrist to stop her, "Can I sleep here for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said softly and let her machine get the phone call:

'Hey this is Taylor. I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you!'

BEEP

Nathan heard a light cough on the line and then the voice began, "Hey Tay, it's Chris. I was just wondering if you were coming with me to TRIC tomorrow night. I know you're mad at me for this whole Haley thing, but you've got to understand that what we have is real…Eh, anyways I don't want to spill my heart out on your answering machine. Call me back. Bye."

Taylor turned off the machine quickly and looked at Nathan who got up from the couch and headed towards the door, "You don't have to leave!" Taylor said and grabbed Nathan's arm.

Nathan pulled his arm away from Taylor's grip and glared at her, "You knew about Chris and Haley?"

"Yeah," Taylor said guiltily.

Nathan put his hands on his head and scoffed in disbelief, "And you didn't tell me?" He yelled.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get involved!" Taylor said with tears forming in her eyes, "You have to believe me Nathan…"

Nathan opened the door, "I don't want to see you anymore," he said without turning around and then left the apartment.

Taylor put her hands on her hips and sighed sadly. She frowned at the blinking machine and went over to her fridge and got herself a beer.

Haley sat at the river court and looked out into the river. She looked at the abandoned basketball court and smiled to herself. This court reminded her of so many memories of Nathan, but even though she loved him; there was something about Chris that she couldn't put a finger on. Haley looked over and saw Taylor coming towards her; she stood in front of her and looked at her with tearful eyes.

"I warned you Haley," Taylor simply said, "I warned you about Chris…"

Haley sighed, "There's something between me and him…I lo—," Haley began.

"You don't love him!" Taylor screamed, "You can't love him, because he will never, ever love you back!"

Haley bit her bottom lip as her foot began to shake, "He said I was different than you!" She tearfully screamed.

"Is reality finally setting in?" Taylor asked with a cynical laugh, "He doesn't love Haley…He uses."

"I've made mistakes…" Haley said sadly and then dug her hands in her pockets.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Save it…" She said and then walked off.

Nathan walked into TRIC and saw Taylor playing up on stage. She looked at him, but he brushed it off and made his way to the bar. Nathan looked around the club and saw Haley looking on from backstage, and then saw Chris take her by the hand. Nathan looked down and took a long sip from his drink.

_Do you wanna run away together?'  
I would say it was your best line ever.  
Too bad I fell for it...  
And I walked along,  
waiting for you to come along.  
Take my tortured heart by the hand.  
And write me off._

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Chris asked softly.

Haley put her head in her hands and began to cry, "I don't know what to do anymore…"

_Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind..._

Taylor watched as Nathan sulked at the bar; occasionally looking up at her. She tried her best to smile and give him looks, but most of them were ignored or returned with a glare.

_You forced me to become strong.  
And I just cried, being weak.  
And you think you know.  
And I would like to think so,  
But do you know that when you go,  
I fall apart._

Chris put his arm around Haley and let her cry on his shoulder, "Then come to New York with me," he whispered.

_Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind.  
No, it's not the good kind..._

Nathan walked outside and sat down on the stairs leading to the club. He looked up at the stars and sighed; he saw a shooting star and smiled to himself. Nathan remembered the meteor shower that Tree Hill had experienced. 'If you blink you'll miss it,' Haley had said to him. Obviously Nathan had been blinking a lot lately, because he had been missing a lot.

_I'm tired of hiding behind these lying eyes,  
I'm tired of this smile that even I don't recognize.  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind..._

Haley looked at Chris and shrugged, "I can't just pick up and leave everyone here, Chris."

"Of course you can," Chris said, "That's the fun of it all…" Haley nodded her head and looked down at her trembling hands.

_Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I die?  
Do you know I cry?  
Do you know I cry?  
And it's not the good kind..._

Taylor finished her set and walked off stage. She looked around the club a little bit for Nathan, but couldn't find him anywhere. She walked outside and saw him sitting on the stairs.

Taylor sat beside him and looked up at the stars, "I've never really looked at the stars before," she said; trying to make conversation.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

Taylor looked at Nathan and then back up at the stars, "I guess I never realized how beautiful they are…"

"Stars are beautiful and I love looking at them," he said and then sighed, "But at the end of the night they always seem to disappoint you by not being there. During the day you have nothing beautiful anymore…It's just sky. The same boring, blue sky," he said and then left Taylor by herself on the steps.

Nathan walked into his apartment and looked around for Haley. He gritted his teeth and barged back out of the apartment. He drove to Chris's apartment and stormed in on Chris.

"Hey man," Chris said with a nod as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

Nathan pushed Chris up against the wall and grabbed a hold of his throat, "You have some fucking nerve, rock star!" He said through gritted teeth, "You think I wouldn't find out about you and Hales?"

"Nathan! Stop," Haley screamed as she walked out of Chris's bedroom, "You're hurting him!"

Nathan let go of Chris throat and looked between the both of them, "So this is it?"

"Nathan," Haley said in a hushed voice, "Things were never supposed to be like this…"

Nathan put up his hand to stop her and reached for the doorknob. Chris rubbed his throat, "Haley's coming to New York with me."

Nathan continued walking out the door and slammed the door on his way out. Haley crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She looked over to Chris and gave him a weepy smile, "I'm ready," she said and then grabbed her suitcase.

_And it's not the good kind…_

**Read and Review**

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

Taylor's Apartment:

Taylor: (looks at Haley disapprovingly) You're just leaving Nathan?

Haley: (grabs the door knob) I never stopped loving him, Taylor…Never.

Nathan's Apartment:

Taylor: (stands in Nathan's doorway) The last thing I wanted to do was jeopardize our friendship.

Nathan: (grabs Taylor's face) I want you…

(Nathan kissing Nathan up against a wall)

On the bus to New York:

Chris: (looking at Haley) You're taking a big step forward Haley. (Puts on his head phone)

Haley: (Looking not so sure)


	5. Sweet Misery

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

**OTHlover04- Thank you! You were the first, ever person to review this story. Much, much thanks!**

**Hanna- Thanks for the review! I love long reviews!**

**Agel15- Thanks a bunch! I know, Haley is being quite the bitch!**

**Nicola- I'm glad that you like my story, even if you like Naley.**

**Selene Romanov- Thanks for your review! And I absolutely love all your stories, especially the one about Nathan and Taylor's first time. You should definitely write more about them, I enjoy your stories!**

* * *

**She's The Blade**

**Sweet Misery**

* * *

Taylor sat in her apartment and let a lone tear fall down her cheek. She was never the type of girl to cry because she had been brought up by her father and brother. Tough girls didn't cry; that's what she was taught. She had to be tough around her father. Taylor lifted up her shirt and looked at the round scar on her rib; it was the size of a cigarette. Taylor rubbed it softly and put her shirt back down; nobody knew about the abuse she had encountered from her father. Taylor heard a knock on her door and wiped her eyes and nose quickly and got up and answered the door.

Haley stood there with her arms crossed and smiled nervously at Taylor. Taylor sighed and let Haley into her apartment, "Goodbye," Taylor said as she closed the door.

"What?" Haley asked.

"That's what you're here for isn't it?" Taylor asked knowingly, "He got to you," she said with a cynical laugh, "You know…I thought you were a smart girl, but I guess I was wrong."

Haley looked down at the ground and then back up at Taylor, "I want you to take care of Nathan for me…While I'm gone," she said softly.

"And how long is that going to be exactly?" Taylor asked, "Because I'm not going to baby sit your _husband_ while you and Chris run off to New York together…"

Haley sighed and bit her top lip, "I want this opportunity Tay," she said, "I mean…You said so yourself you were in my position!"

Taylor shook her head disapprovingly, "You're just leaving Nathan?"

"It sounds horrible," Haley said in almost a whisper.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "It is horrible! He loves you Haley!"

"I never stopped loving him, Taylor," Haley said as she grabbed the doorknob, "Never…"

Taylor watched Haley walked out the door and crossed her arms tightly around her chest. She looked around her apartment and let the silence soak in.

Haley walked out in the parking lot and saw Chris's tour bus waiting for her. She walked slowly towards it and then turned around and looked up at her apartment complex. Haley let out one last weak smile and walked onto the bus.

She sat next to Chris and smiled at him, "You're taking a big step forward, Haley," he said with a smile, and then put on his head phones.

Haley nodded and looked out the window as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, and she realized she was taking a big step, she just didn't know if it was backwards or forwards.

Taylor walked out of her apartment and saw Lucas knocking on Nathan's door looking very frustrated. Taylor walked up to him and motioned to Nathan's door, "Not answering?" She asked. Lucas shook his head and Taylor knocked on the door lightly, "Pizza!" She sang.

The door opened and very dirty, scruffy Nathan opened the door. He saw Lucas and Taylor standing there and frowned, "I thought you guys were the food," he said bitterly.

"Nope," Taylor said as she walked through the door and looked around Nathan's apartment, "You look like hell by the way," she said.

Nathan looked at Lucas and back at Taylor, "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again," he said coldly.

"Nate she's just trying to help," Lucas cut in.

Nathan glared at him, "Stay out of this!"

"Chill, Nathan!" Taylor said as she rested a hand on his chest, "Look, we're worried about you…"

Nathan sat down on the couch and opened a beer, "I don't need a baby sitter…Okay?"

"Nathan," Lucas began, but Taylor stopped him.

"Don't try Luke," Taylor said, "Let's go and let him bitch and moan and feel sorry for himself," she said coldly and then walked out of the apartment with Lucas.

Lucas looked at Taylor, "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Taylor said sadly.

Taylor walked into Tim Smith's house for a party that Lucas had invited her to. She walked around the unfamiliar house and was nervous on the inside, but acted and looked cool on the outside. She had never experienced the whole 'party' thing in high school. She smiled and walked up to Lucas.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as he handed Taylor a drink.

Taylor raised her glass, "I will after a couple more drinks," she joked.

Lucas laughed and took a sip of his own drink, "Have you seen Nathan around?" He asked.

"Nope," Taylor said and then saw an attractive girl with brown hair come up to him with a hot Latino boy on her arm.

She smiled at Lucas and then at Taylor, "I don't believe we met…" She said with a perky voice to match her perky smile.

Taylor smiled, "I'm Taylor," she said and shook the brunette's hand.

"Brooke," she said with a wink, "And this is Felix…My boy toy!"

Taylor smiled at Felix, "Nice to meet you…"

"Do I know you?" Felix asked.

Taylor looked at him in confusion, "I don't believe so…"

Lucas looked at Felix and back at Taylor, "You look familiar…" Felix said before leading Brooke onto the dance floor.

Taylor watched him go and then snapped back to reality and smiled at Lucas, "Brooke is absolutely adorable!"

"Yeah," Lucas said as he looked at Brooke and Felix.

Taylor noticed this and hit Lucas in the arm, "Are you into her?"

"We did date, pretty seriously," Lucas explained, "But then…I cheated on her with her best friend, and she kind of despised both of us, and now we're just friends…"

"And you hate her boy toy Felix right?" Taylor asked.

Lucas laughed, "Basically…"

"Interesting…" Taylor said with a smile and then looked at her watch, "Hey Luke, I'm going to go home…I'm pretty tired."

Lucas gave Taylor a hug, "Goodnight…" Taylor waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

Taylor walked towards Nathan apartment and opened the door and stood in the doorway. Nathan sat up from the couch and looked at her, "I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship," she said sincerely, and then walked into the apartment.

Nathan walked closer towards her and put her hands on her hips, "I want you…" He whispered and began to kiss Taylor up against the wall.

* * *

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

Brooke's House:

Brooke: (Crying) I'm finally happy Luke, for once in my life I'm happy!

Lucas: (Looking upset) So you were never happy with me? (Walks out the door)

Brooke: (Looking sad and defeated)

River Court:

Felix: (Smiling cynically) You don't remember me do you? (Stalking towards Taylor) Because I sure as hell remember you.

Taylor: (Looking worried) Get the fuck away from me. (Walks away)

Hospital:

Nathan: (Sadly) It was all a mistake Taylor. (Scene of Taylor crying in her hands) You're a wonderful girl…

Taylor: (Angry) I'm not a little girl, Nathan. Don't flatter me…(Nathan leaves)

Hospital:

Brooke: (Crying) I had no idea Taylor…

Taylor: (Wiping her tears) Nobody did.

Lucas's House:

Taylor: (Laying on Lucas's bed) I have to leave this place, Luke. (Crying) I can't stay here anymore…

Lucas: (Rubbing Taylor's back) I want you to stay.

Taylor: I can't. (Shot of her and Lucas and kissing)

Nathan's Apartment:

Chris: (Standing in Nathan's doorway) Haley says hi…

Nathan: (Angry) Get the fuck out of here.

Chris: (Rolling his eyes, and then being sincere) There's something you need to know about Taylor…

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	6. Promises and Lies

**She's The Blade**

**Promises and Lies**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Taylor got up slowly from Nathan's bed and picked up her clothes from the floor, and got dressed quickly. She walked into her apartment and got a hot bath. She walked into her living room and turned on the TV; she smiled to herself as she thought about her night with Nathan…

Nathan woke up and looked at the space beside him. Taylor was gone, and Nathan figured that she had gone home. He couldn't stop thinking about Haley, and their marriage. He was still married to her no matter if she had left or not, and he still loved her…

Lucas walked to Brooke's house and knocked on the door lightly. Brooke answered the door and smiled in confusion, "Hi Luke," she said and then let him inside, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you…" Lucas began.

Brooke nodded to herself and smiled, "Okay," she said as she sat down in the living room, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to know how you're doing," Lucas said, "With Felix and everything…"

Brooke smiled, "I really care about him," she began, "I think I might love him."

"Oh," Lucas said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Brooke noticed his tone of voice and her smile fell, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just hard for me to see you with him," Lucas said truthfully, "You deserve better than him!"

Brooke looked down at the ground and began to cry softly, "I'm finally happy Luke; for once in my life I'm happy!" She exclaimed.

Lucas stood up and walked towards the door, "So you were never happy with me?" He asked, but left leaving Brooke looking sad and defeated.

Taylor walked down to the river court and sat on the bench and looked out into the river. She wrapped her arms around herself, and squinted her eyes as the sun beamed down on her.

"Hey baby girl," she heard someone say.

Taylor looked and saw the Latino boy that Brooke had been with the night before, "Um, hi?" Taylor answered, "Do I know you?"

"Well you should," Felix said with a grin, "You know…It sucks that the first girl I ever had sex with doesn't even remember me!"

Taylor's jaw dropped, "F-F-Felix?" She asked.

"Don't be so surprised to see me, doll," Felix said with a cynical smile, "You don't remember me do you?" Felix asked as he walked towards Taylor, "Because I sure as hell remember you…"

Taylor got up from the bench and backed away from Felix, "Get the fuck away from me," she said and then began to walk away.

"You're just going to leave me like that?" Felix screamed as he chased her down, "Come on!"

Taylor began to run, and Felix ran after her. Taylor felt her knee pop and she collapsed onto the cold, hard ground. Felix got on top of Taylor and pinned her hands down above her head, "Stop it!" Taylor screamed.

"Remember what I told you before," Felix said in a hushed, angry voice, "It's better when you don't scream and struggle..."

Taylor kicked Felix in the groin and got up and tried to run away, but her knee made her fall again, "Hey!" She heard Lucas scream as he came to Taylor and held her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"…Yeah," Taylor choked out while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lucas looked at Felix who was bent over in pain and kicked him in the stomach; hard. "You fucking pig!" He exclaimed, "You…You have no fucking right to put your hands on a woman like this!"

Even through all his pain Felix looked up at Lucas and sneered, "Brooke seems to like it," he said with a menacing laugh.

Lucas kicked him again in the groin and carried Taylor to his car, "It's going to be okay…"

"I need to go to a hospital," Taylor said through tears. Lucas nodded his head and quickly drove to the hospital.

Lucas sat in the waiting room and saw a doctor come out. The doctor walked over towards him and sighed, "Her knee is pretty beat up…But it's nothing that surgery can't fix."

"That's good," Lucas said with a sigh of relief.

The doctor looked down at his charts and then back up at Lucas, "She had some unusual scars on her…"

Lucas looked at the doctor in confusion, "What?"

"On her stomach theirs a small scar that is a perfect circle," the doctor explained, "And then there's scars on her arms, and it looks like she's had some severe beating, but not recently…"

Lucas bit his knuckles and looked down at the ground, "She's kind of new here, so none of us have really gotten to know her that well…"

"I see," the doctor said, "I'm going to go check on her…I'll be back out with more details," he said and then left.

Brooke walked in a minute later and ran up and hugged Lucas, "Felix told me about what happened," she said with a weak voice.

"He's an ass," Lucas said angrily.

Brooke gave him a confused look, "No Luke. Felix told me about how Taylor was trying to come onto him and he had to push her away, and she fell and popped her knee…"

"What?" Lucas screamed, "That's the story he told you?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "…Yes."

"Well he's a god damn liar," Lucas said, "He tried to…I don't know what he was trying to do, but I saw the whole thing and he was forcing himself on her! I-I think he was trying to rape her…"

Brooke put her hand over her mouth and fell into Lucas's arm, "Oh my god…"

"Shh," Lucas said as he comforted her, "Nothing happened…"

Brooke let out a stifled cry, "You saved her," Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas with watery eyes and then walked towards Taylor's room.

Taylor laid there in her hospital bed and hummed to herself. She never knew her past was going to come and bite her so hard in the ass. She saw Brooke entering the room with a weak smile, "Hey," Taylor said with a raspy voice.

"I don't even know what to say to you," Brooke said with guilt written all over her face.

Taylor gave her a comforting smile, "You didn't do anything Brooke…"

"Why did Felix," Brooke began, but his name brought tears to her eyes, "Why did he…try to…you know?"

Taylor sighed and looked down at her hands, "There's a lot of things that have happened to me that I'm not proud of Brooke…I have a horrible past," she said sadly.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as she put her hand on top of Taylor's, "Please…Help me understand…"

"Felix raped me," Taylor said, "When I lived in LA…Before Chris, before music, before everything…We were Freshman, and we both were at this party," Taylor said as she tried not to cry, "He must have gotten really drunk, because I was just standing there in one of the open rooms. He-he…He came in and just…" Taylor stopped herself and put her head in her hands, "He forced himself on me…Without protection…"

Brooke cried softly in her hands, "I had no idea Taylor…"

"Nobody did," Taylor said as she wiped her eyes. Brooke rubbed Taylor's hand and walked out of the room.

Brooke walked into the waiting room and saw Nathan and Lucas standing there. Brooke hugged Nathan, "She'll probably want to see you…"

Nathan nodded and walked into the room, "Hey," he said and smiled and Taylor. He sat down on the chair that Brooke had occupied, "How are you feeling?"

Taylor smiled, "It's just a knee injury…I'll be fine," she said.

"It seems like more than just a knee injury," Nathan said as he wiped one of her tears away, "Why would Felix try shit with you?"

Taylor put her hand on Nathan's cheek, "Just make me laugh, Nate," she said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

Nathan gave her a weak smile, "Two guys walk into a bar…"

"No," Taylor said with a small giggle, and then looked at Nathan seriously, "What are we Nathan?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, "We're friends…"

Taylor sighed, "What about last night?"

"It was all a mistake," Nathan said sadly, "You're a wonderful girl…"

Taylor put her head in her hands and then looked at Nathan, "I'm not a little girl Nathan," she said angrily, "Don't flatter me…" Taylor turned over on her side and cried while Nathan left the room.

Nathan sat in his house and thought about Taylor. He looked over at the mural of him and Haley from their wedding party at TRIC. He smiled to himself, but his smile faded when he thought about Taylor and everything they had been through since Haley left…Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by a hard, loud knock on the door.

Nathan got up and opened the door. He saw Chris standing there with an annoyed look on his face, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Haley says hi," Chris said with a cynical smile.

Nathan looked at him angrily, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Chris rolled his eyes, and then cleared his throat, "There's something you need to know about Taylor…"

Nathan sighed, "Shoot."

"She has a pretty bad past," Chris said, "I mean you name it, Taylor's done it…"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Are you talking about drugs or something?"

"Before I met Taylor she was raped," Chris said, "She only had her dad, and he always beat the shit out of her…I mean, she still has the scars and some bruising…"

Nathan looked down sadly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know," Chris said, "To understand her…"

Nathan laughed sarcastically, "Let me guess the next part of the story…Um, she got into drugs and you saved her!" He said, "Congratulations!"

"I guess it's easy to be an ass when your wife leaves you," Chris said coldly.

"It's easy to be an ass either way," Nathan said, and then slammed the door in Chris's face.

Taylor walked into Lucas's room and saw him sitting in his bed, "Hi," she said weakly as she limped towards his bed.

"Hey," Lucas said as he sat up quickly.

Taylor lay down on his bed and began to cry softly, "I have to leave this place, Luke…I can't stay here anymore."

Lucas began to rub Taylor's back, "I want you to stay," he said sincerely.

"I know you do," Taylor said, "But I can't…"

Lucas brought Taylor's face close to his and kissed her passionately. Taylor returned the kiss and rested her hand on Lucas's cheek. Nathan stood in Lucas's doorway and watched them kissed; he looked down at the ground and walked back to his car.

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

School:

Taylor: (Looking upset) You're still with him?

Taylor's Apartment:

Nathan: (Angry) I saw you kissing Lucas!

Taylor: (Throwing her hands up) We're not together Nathan! Remember? I was a mistake!

River Court:

Lucas: We kissed. That's all that happened…

Nathan: (Throwing the ball)

Lucas: What the hell is wrong with you? (Shot of Nathan walking away) Are you into her?

Nathan's Apartment:

(Knock on the door)

Nathan: Hold on! (Answering the door; beat) …Haley?

Park:

Nathan: I know about your past…With the beatings, and the rape, and everything…

Taylor: (Looks upset) Felix was the guy, Nathan…

**Read and Review.**


	7. Everybody Is Just A Stranger

**She's The Blade**

**Everybody Is Just A Stranger**

Taylor walked into the high school for her first day. It was different than her high school back in LA. The kids seemed closer to each other than back home. She smiled sweetly at the young boys who winked and whistled her way; Taylor was used to the attention. Taylor walked into the gym and saw Felix and Brooke making out. Taylor's jaw dropped and she watched Felix touch Brooke's lips and then walk away.

Brooke smiled as he walked out the gym door and Taylor walked up to Brooke with an upset look on her face, "You're still with him?" She yelled.

"Taylor…" Brooke said as she wiped her lips quickly, "I…I'm in love with him."

Taylor looked down at the gym floor; obviously hurt, "I thought…I thought we were friends," she said as she started to cry, but held back the tears, "He's hurt me before, Brooke, and he tried it again," Brooke looked down in disappointment, "I don't want him to hurt you," Taylor said and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"I have to go," Brooke said as she walked away and put her head in her hands. Taylor heard footsteps behind her, and she turned and saw Lucas who had obviously just seen everything. Taylor bit her bottom lip and headed out of the gym.

Taylor sat in her apartment on the couch while she ate a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream. She heard a knock on the door and rolled her eyes. Taylor got up and answered the door and saw Nathan standing there, "Hey," she said slightly confused, but still happy that he was there.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he stood straight as an arrow.

Taylor noticed this, "Um, I'm doing fine…What's up?"

"I saw you kissing Lucas!" He said angrily.

Taylor put her hands on her hips and sighed in annoyance, "So now you're stalking me?"

"No," Nathan spat.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "We're not together Nathan! Remember? I was a mistake!" She yelled sarcastically.

Nathan stood there for a second and then walked away. Taylor's eyes began to burn and she sighed softly to herself. She closed the door slowly and went back over to the couch and lay down.

Nathan walked to the river court and saw Lucas shooting around. Lucas took another shot and then wiped the sweat from his brow, "Hey man," he said to Nathan, "What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Nathan said, "I didn't know you and Taylor were a couple," he said cynically.

Lucas sighed and dropped the basketball, "We kissed. That's all that happened…"

"You know," Nathan said, "You made Haley leave! I don't want you to take Taylor away from me!" Nathan screamed, and Lucas could see that his little brother was losing it. Nathan picked up the basketball that had rolled to his feet, and threw it at Lucas and missed him by a hair.

Lucas ducked and glared at Nathan, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed, but Nathan just walked away, "Are you into her?" Nathan stopped walking for a beat, but then continued on.

Taylor sat on a swing in the park and slowly hummed to herself as she rested her head against the chain. Everywhere she went drama followed; it was a bad habit. She heard leaves rustling and saw Nathan coming towards her. He sat down beside her and took a deep breath, "Chris came by the other day…"

Taylor looked at Nathan, "What did he say?" She asked.

"I know about you past…" He said, and Taylor looked away, "The beatings, the rape, and everything…"

Taylor looked down at the dirt, "I've had a rough life Nathan…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked.

"I don't like people feeling sorry me," Taylor answered, "And…I don't trust people easily because then that gives them the opportunity to hurt me easier…"

Nathan ran his hand through his short hair, "Whoever the guy that raped you was a complete idiot…I mean, I know Felix tried a couple days ago, but the guy who actually did it…God, what a dick," Nathan said and then looked at Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor said softly.

Nathan looked up at the sky, "I miss her Taylor…I miss her a lot."

"Haley?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said and still looked up at the sky, "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

Taylor bit her bottom lip, "She'd be stupid if she didn't…"

Nathan looked at Taylor and he smiled, "I feel like I've known you forever…"

"Because you've had sex with me?" Taylor asked with a little bit of cattiness in her voice.

Nathan shook his head, "No…Because you're the only person that I could ever really open up to…You're here; right now; with me…"

"I just don't understand why you can't be here for me when I need you the most," Taylor said as her voice got raspy, "You hurt me…"

Nathan looked at Taylor, and for the first time didn't see the sexy, strong, tough chick, but the shy, sad, little girl, "I didn't mean what I said," he began, "About you being a mistake…"

"Then why'd you say it?" Taylor asked sadly.

Nathan dug his hands in his pockets, "I was scared," Taylor looked at him in confusion, "I was scared, because for the first time I was with another girl and I didn't once think about Haley…All I cared about was being with you, and that scared the shit out of me," he said truthfully.

"I'm sorry I kissed Lucas," Taylor said; Nathan nodded in understanding, "He's a really great guy, and it was nice to have somewhere there…"

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek, "It just sucked because I was the guy who was supposed to be there…But I was too busy wallowing in my own shit."

"Life is so fucking complicated," Taylor said with a small laugh; Nathan laughed as well.

"I should get going," Nathan said, "Do you need a ride?"

Taylor shook her head, "I'm just going to hang out around here for a little…I talk to you later."

Nathan smiled, "Bye Taylor," he said and there stood there for a second, wondering whether or not he should kiss her or not. Taylor looked away from him, and Nathan walked away.

"Felix was the guy, Nathan," Taylor said softly to herself as she watched Nathan walk to his car.

Taylor walked into Lucas's room and saw him sitting on his bed reading, "What a nerd," she teased.

Lucas looked up from his book and smiled, "It's late…"

"It is," Taylor said and then sat on his bed, "I just want us to be friends…" She began.

"Is this about the kiss we had the other night?" Lucas asked.

Taylor smiled, but shook her head, "That kiss was…Amazing," she said, and Lucas smiled, "I just think…We're better off friends."

"I agree," Lucas said and rubbed Taylor's shoulder.

"Besides," Taylor said with a mischievous grin, "You're so into Brooke…"

Lucas laughed, "And how do you know that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, "It's obvious, Luke," she said to him with a reassuring pat on the back.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "You know…You're really something else," he commented.

"I know," Taylor said with a wink, "I'm crashing here for the night," she said as she got up from the bed.

Lucas sat up, "You have the bed…"

Taylor smiled, "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I insist," Lucas said and took a pillow and a blanket for himself, and then laid down on the floor.

Taylor sighed as she fully lay down, "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Lucas said and then rolled over on his side, "Hey Taylor…"

Taylor yawned, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Nathan?" Lucas asked.

Taylor shrugged to herself, "I used to think I did…"

Nathan patted down his pillow as he got ready for bed. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes in peace. He heard a loud knock on the door and he groaned, "Hold on!" He yelled and then got out of bed and headed towards the door, "Who the hell knocks this late?" He said to himself and then answered the door. The door opened and Nathan saw Haley standing there looking very nervous, "…Haley?"

"Hi Nathan," Haley said softly, and then walked into the apartment.

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

Nathan's Apartment:

Haley: (Kisses Nathan) I need to talk to you before I leave…

Nathan: (Pulling back from Haley) You're not here to stay for good?

Haley: (Sighing) Only for a couple of days…

Lucas's House:

Lucas: So she's back?

Nathan: (Looking relieved, but nervous) She's back.

Chris's Studio:

Taylor: (Upset) So you think you're just going to prance your ass back in Tree Hill, give Nathan a little somethin' somethin', and then everything will be okay? Well Haley! It's not going to be okay…

Haley: (Crying Softly) I came back to give him closure! At least now he'll know why I'm leaving.

Taylor: (Angry) You don't care about anyone else, but yourself! You don't care who you step on just as long as you get your own fucking way!

River Court:

Taylor: I love him, Luke…I love Nathan.

Nathan: (Standing behind Taylor) You love me?

**Read and Review**


	8. Saying Goodbye

**She's The Blade**

**Saying Goodbye**

Haley kissed Nathan passionately. The kiss broke, and Nathan looked down at Haley, "I can't believe you're here," he said as Haley rubbed Nathan's shoulders, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Haley said.

Nathan smiled, "Why'd you come back?"

"I needed to talk to you before I leave…" Haley said softly.

Nathan pulled back from Haley's embrace and just stared, "You're not here to stay for good?" He asked.

Haley sighed, "Only for a couple days…"

"Then what was the point of you even coming back?" Nathan asked in frustration.

"I wanted to see you, Nate," Haley explained, "I wanted to say goodbye right," she said and the placed her hand on Nathan's cheek.

Nathan kissed Hale, and they headed back towards the bedroom. Haley lifted her shirt and Nathan stopped kissing her.

Haley looked at Nathan in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I can't," Nathan began and then stood up, "I can't do this…"

Haley bit her bottom lip and buttoned up her shirt, "I'll be staying at Chris's…So if you need me," she said apprehensively.

"Come see me before you leave," Nathan said and then opened the front door.

Haley kissed Nathan's cheek, "Bye…" She said, and then left.

Taylor watched the scene that was in front of her. She rolled her eyes as Haley kissed his cheek. Nathan hadn't even noticed Taylor watching, and Taylor was glad he hadn't. Taylor saw Nathan go into his apartment, and then locked her apartment up and followed Haley.

Taylor walked into Chris's studio and heard Haley singing. She bit her bottom lip and leaned against the doorframe. Haley finished off the song and looked at Taylor, "Hey," she said with a weak smile.

"You're back…" Taylor said.

Haley shrugged and looked around the room, "Only for a couple days…I have this showcase coming up so…"

"I did what you said," Taylor said; Haley looked at her in confusion, "I took care of Nathan for you…"

Haley looked down at the ground, "Thank you," she said in almost a whisper, "I went to see him earlier today…"

"Yeah I know," Taylor said quickly, and then laughed cynically to herself, "So you think you're just going to prance your ass back in Tree Hill, give Nathan a little somethin' somethin', and then everything will be okay?" She yelled, "Well Haley! It's not going to be okay…"

Haley began to cry softly, "I came back to give him closure!" She sobbed, "At least he'll know why I'm leaving this time."

"But the fact of the matter is you're still leaving!" Taylor screamed, "God! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Haley glared at Taylor, "I have a dream Taylor! Nathan has always gotten what he wanted, and when opportunity comes knocking…"

"Don't give me that bull shit," Taylor cut in, "The only reason that you even went to New York was so that you could be with Chris…Did he make you feel like a bad girl, Haley? Huh, did he give you everything you want?" Taylor asked, "How was the sex? It's great isn't it?"

"Shut up," Haley said through gritted teeth.

Taylor didn't stop, "What Haley? Am I hitting a nerve or something? Tell me Haley, was New York a fucking dream come true?"

"Shut up!" Haley screamed through her tears, and then collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"You don't care about anyone else, but yourself! You don't care who you step on just as long as you get your own fucking way!" Taylor said in anger while Haley continued to cry. Taylor stood there for a second and then left the studio.

Nathan walked into Lucas's room and saw him putting on basketball shoes, "Hey man you ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, just a sec," Lucas said as he tied his shoe, "You seem happy today…" He pointed out.

Nathan smiled, "I saw Haley this morning…"

Lucas's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?" He said, and then stood up quickly, "So she's back?"

"She's back," Nathan said with a sigh of relief.

Taylor walked into Chris's apartment and saw him playing his guitar on the couch. "How does it feel to be the biggest dick in the world?" Taylor asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nice to see you too Taylor," Chris said sarcastically as he set down his guitar, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you and Haley the same question," Taylor shot back, "Did you come back just to start drama, because if you are I suggest you pack your god damn bags and leave…"

Chris dug his hands in his pockets, "Haley wanted to see Nathan before she left…So, we had some time off," he explained, "We're leaving tomorrow night…"

"She said she was here for a couple of days," Taylor said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "We're leaving tomorrow night," he repeated and then smiled at Taylor, "How are things going with you?"

"They were going fine," Taylor muttered.

Chris laughed, "They were?" He said, "Did you finally bone the big married jock?"

"As a matter of fact," Taylor began, "I did…"

Chris gritted his teeth, "Good for you…"

"Pack your shit, Chris," Taylor said and then left the apartment. Chris looked at the space she was occupying and chuckled lightly.

Taylor walked into Karen's Café and sat at a booth. She tapped her nails softly on the table and ran her fingers through her hair. Brooke sat down across from her and set a coffee in front of her. Taylor smiled and took a sip from the cup.

"What's this for?" Taylor asked.

Brooke sighed, "I broke up with Felix," she began, "You were right about everything…He's not a good guy, and…"

"You're in love with someone else?" Taylor said with a knowing smile.

Brooke giggled, "Yes," she said and took a sip of her coffee, "You've been nothing but awesome to me, and to everyone else in that matter…I know how hard everything is going for you…"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"The Nathan thing," Brooke said, "You guys obviously had something going on…"

Taylor looked down at the table and shrugged, "Yeah, we hooked up I guess," she muttered.

"I meant," Brooke began and sighed, "More than just sex…You know?"

Taylor bit her bottom lip and smile sadly to Brooke, "I used to think we did…I really did…"

"What's wrong, hun?" Brooke asked as she put her hand on Taylor's arm.

Taylor wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath, "Haley's back…I mean he loves her so much…"

"She left him, Taylor," Brooke said, "You were there for Nathan when he needed you the most…"

The bell on the door rang, and Nathan walked into the café. He saw Taylor and Brooke talking, and Brooke consoling Taylor. Taylor looked up at him, and he could see she had been crying.

"I have to go," Taylor said quickly to Brooke and left the café.

Nathan looked at Brooke, and Brooke shrugged. Nathan watched Taylor run down the street; and looked down at the ground. He sighed and walked out of the café.

Taylor walked down to the river court and saw Lucas shooting around. He saw her and gave her a big hug, and Taylor cried softly on his shoulder, "Hey," Lucas said softly as he rubbed Taylor's back, "Are you okay?" Taylor shook her head and Lucas rocked her back and forth; Taylor looked up at Lucas and he wiped her tears away.

"I love him, Luke…I love Nathan," Taylor said with a small smile.

Nathan walked up to the both of them and stopped, "You love me?" He asked as Taylor twirled around and gasped.

Haley sat in the living room of Chris's apartment and played with the material on her jeans, "You think she loves Nathan?"

"I don't know," Chris said about Taylor, "But I know she doesn't like the fact that you're back…"

"Maybe this was a mistake," Haley said with a sigh, "I mean…Taylor was really upset, and Nathan…It was like we weren't even married…"

Chris cupped Haley's face and kissed her softly, "We still have each other," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Haley said with a forced laugh, and then looked down at her left hand felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Nathan's Apartment

(Nathan and Taylor having sex)

Taylor: (After) Am I still a mistake?

Nathan: (Kissing Taylor) No…I love you.

Lucas's House

Lucas: He's moved on Hales!

Haley: (Crying) I know I made a mistake Lucas! But I want to make this right again. He loves me…

Lucas: (Opening his door for Haley to leave) Yeah? And he thought that you loved him, too. (Haley leaves)

Karen's Café

(Nathan and Haley)

Nathan: (Holding papers) I want a divorce…

Haley: I want you to come with me to New York.

Taylor's Apartment

(Chris and Taylor)

Chris: (Screaming) Nathan still loves her, Taylor! And there is nothing you can do about it!

Taylor: (Crying softly) Just leave Chris!

Chris: Can't take the truth?

Taylor: (Mad) That is not the truth!

Chris: (Rolling his eyes) Then why is Haley asking Nathan to go to New York with her as we speak? And you know what Tay? He's probably going to go with her and forget that your skanky ass every existed!

Taylor: (On the floor with a beer in her hand) Why are you even telling me this?

Chris: (Stroking Taylor's cheek) I can take you back to LA with me…We can have the life we always wanted…We can start over…Together…

**Read and Review**


	9. Carve Your Heart Out Yourself

**She's The Blade**

**Carve Your Heart Out Yourself**

Haley knocked softly on Lucas's bedroom door and opened it and walked in slowly. Lucas smiled at her and got up from his bed, "Long time, no see," he said and then gave his best friend a hug.

"I know, I should've called," Haley said as she hugged Lucas, "But this lifestyle is so…Hectic. I never had the chance."

Lucas sighed and kissed Haley's forehead, "So I heard you saw Nathan…"

"Yeah," Haley said as she crossed her arms tightly, "It didn't seem like he wanted to see me," she said sadly.

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed and Haley sat next to him, "He's moved on Hales!"

"I know I made a mistake Lucas!" Haley said as she started to cry.

"You left him Haley," Lucas said, "Do you know how heart broken he's been?"

Haley put her head down and ran her fingers through her hair, "But I want to make this right again," she explained, "He loves me…"

Lucas sighed and got up from his bed and opened his door, "Yeah? And he thought that you loved him, too…"

"I never meant to hurt him," Haley said and then left the room.

Taylor walked into Nathan's apartment and saw him sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a beer. Nathan looked at her and gave her a weak smile, "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I thought we should talk," Taylor said apprehensively, "About what I said at the river court…"

Nathan stood up and shrugged, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, "Because it's true."

"I'm having a really tough time right now Taylor," Nathan began.

Taylor walked closer to Nathan, "I know…I know that you're having a hard time right now, but so am I…" Nathan looked at her in confusion, "I'm watching a guy that I really care about tear himself apart because his wife's back in town…"

"Haley's still my wife," Nathan said and then sighed, "I mean…"

Taylor wiped her eyes quickly and looked away from Nathan, "You never felt anything when we were together?" She asked and then looked at Nathan, "Because I sure as hell did…And maybe it's because I let people in too easily, or maybe because I'm vulnerable, naïve, and dumb…Or maybe, just maybe…It's because I really did fall in love with you," she said and then turned towards the door.

"Don't leave," Nathan said, and Taylor turned around. Nathan put his hands on Taylor's waist and kissed her passionately.

Taylor put her arms around Nathan's neck as they made their way to Nathan's bedroom. Taylor took off her shirt and got on top of Nathan. Nathan cupped Taylor's face and kissed her neck and chest. They both looked at each other as they caught their breath. Nathan smiled at Taylor and kissed her.

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and saw her painting her nails. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, "Hey," she said and then blew on her nails.

"Hey," he said with a grin, "How are things going with you…And Felix?" Lucas asked apprehensively.

Brooke rested her chin on her knee and shrugged, "I broke up with him…"

"Oh," Lucas said as he tried to hide his enjoyment, "Was it because of what he did to Taylor?"

"Yeah," Brooke said as she got up from her bed and put the nail polish container on her dresser, "And because he wasn't worth it…"

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "Worth what?"

"The tears," Brooke said softly, "The nights lying awake wondering if he still loved me or not…When it comes to love you shouldn't second guess yourself right?"

"Right," Lucas said with a smile, "I'm…I'm happy for you Brooke. It's good to see you being independent and on your own," Lucas said.

Brooke sat down on the edge of her bed and bit her bottom lip, "I'm glad we can still talk, Luke," she said gratefully, "You're the only guy that I can really…Really talk to."

"I'm glad," Lucas said as he sat down beside Brooke and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "You can talk to me about anything you know?"

Brooke smiled and a tear fell from her eye, "Thanks," she said with a raspy voice, "I know…" Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes and smiled, "Do I have something on my face?" She teased.

"No," Lucas said seriously, "I just miss looking at your beautiful face…" He said and then stopped himself, "I'm sorry Brooke…" He said and then got up from the bed.

Brooke grabbed Lucas's wrist and pulled him back to the bed, "It's fine," Brooke said with a giggle, "You're the only guy in the world who's ever complimented me like that," she said and then put her hand on Lucas's cheek.

"I want to kiss you," Lucas whispered and put his hand on top of Brooke's.

Brooke smiled and tilted her head, "I know," she whispered back as Lucas's lips came crashing towards hers. Brooke ran her fingers along Lucas's back as he put his hand through her hair, and on her lower back. A boom of thunder made them both jump and they looked outside to see the rain pounding against Brooke's window.

Lucas laughed and brought Brooke closer towards him, "I know you're afraid of storms," he whispered in her ear.

"You remembered?" Brooke asked in disbelief. Lucas nodded his head and kissed Brooke softly on the lips. After the kiss Brooke smiled and kissed him back passionately.

Taylor sat up in Nathan's bed and looked at the rain beating against the window. She smiled as she looked down at Nathan who was apparently still sleeping. Taylor ran her fingers along his muscled arm and smiled. Nathan opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at her.

"Am I still a mistake?" She asked.

Nathan brought Taylor closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips, "No…I love you," he said as Taylor rested her head against Nathan's chest.

"I love you too," Taylor said as she closed her eyes.

Haley walked into Karen's café and sat at one of the booths and waited. Nathan had called her earlier that day and told her that he really needed to talk to her about something. Haley sat there and chewed on her fingernails; a bad habit that she was trying hard to break.

Nathan walked into the café and went straight to Haley. He sat down and laid a couple of papers in front of him.

"Hey," Haley said and then cleared her throat, "It's good to see you again…"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Sorry I'm late…I was with Taylor," he said.

"Are you two an item now?" Haley asked; even though she knew already that Nathan had moved on.

Nathan sighed and didn't make eye contact with Haley, "We love each other," Nathan said, "She won't leave…"

"I know that you don't understand why I left," Haley began.

"Yeah I do know," Nathan said angrily, "Because of Chris…I never wanted you to give up your dreams…"

Haley looked down at the table, "If I would've stopped working with Chris then I wouldn't have had the chance to work on my music…It was always about my music Nate!"

"No it wasn't!" Nathan said with a cynical laugh, "It was about Chris…"

Haley slouched down in the booth and looked to the side, "Is this what you wanted? A chance to bitch me out?"

"I want a divorce," Nathan said as he held up the papers.

Haley looked at the papers and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She put her hand on Nathan's arm, "I want you to come to New York with me…"

Taylor sat on her couch and watched TV. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Chris standing there, "What the fuck do you want?" She asked with a glare.

"Usually people say hello when they answer their doors," Chris said and then walked into her apartment, "Nice place…"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Sure Chris. Come on in, make yourself at home," she said to no one in particular and then shut the door.

Chris walked into her bedroom and laughed as he walked back out, "Is that where you and Nathan go at it?" He asked rudely, "God Taylor…It sucks that you're in love with this guy…"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked as her anger began to grow.

"Nathan still loves her, Taylor!" Chris screamed, "And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Taylor bit her top lip and began to cry softly, "Just leave Chris!" She said as she walked towards the kitchen and away from Chris.

"Can't take the truth?" Chris asked as he got up in Taylor's face.

Taylor pushed him away from her, "That is not the truth!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Then why is Haley asking Nathan to go to New York with her as we speak?" Chris asked, and then laughed at the look on Taylor's face, "And you know what Tay?" He said as he grabbed her jaw and brought her face close to his, "He's probably going to go with her and forget that your skanky ass ever existed!"

Taylor fell to the floor and took a shaky sip from her beer, "Why are you telling me this?" She asked as she cried harder and harder.

"I can take you back to LA with me," Chris said as he stroked Taylor's cheek, "We can have the life we always wanted…We can start over," he said softly, "Together…"

Taylor looked down at the ground and then back up at Chris who was kneeling beside her, "Get the fuck away from me," she said through gritted teeth and then pushed him away from her.

"Stop," Chris screamed as he grabbed Taylor's flailing arms and pinned her down to the ground, "Stop it Taylor!"

"Let me go," Taylor cried, "Please…Let me go…"

Nathan walked into Taylor's apartment and saw Chris on top of her, "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he threw Chris off of her. He picked Taylor up from off the ground and held her, "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah," Taylor said softly as she cried into his shoulder.

Nathan glared at Chris, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"This isn't what it looks like," Chris began, "I wasn't trying to hurt her, man…" He said as he put his hands up in innocence.

Nathan looked down at the sobbing Taylor and then back up at Chris, "Well obviously you did…" Chris looked at Nathan and then walked out of the apartment.

"I'm so glad you're here," Taylor said between tears, and then went to kiss Nathan's lips, but he turned away. Taylor backed away from him, "What's wrong?"

Nathan sighed and crossed his arms, "Taylor you know how much I care about you…"

Haley walked into the apartment and looked at Taylor and then at Nathan. Nathan and her shared a smile, while Taylor looked on in disgust.

**Next On One Tree Hill (Season Finale, Last Chapter):**

**(Nathan's Apartment):**

Nathan: (Packing) This is my chance to make things right with my wife!

Taylor: (Hiding her tears) I thought you moved on!

Nathan: I thought I did too…

Taylor: (Crying) We love each other Nathan! I mean…You told me that you loved me, you told me I wasn't a mistake!

Nathan: I'm sorry…

Taylor: You're making the biggest mistake of your life… (Slamming the door)

**(Taylor's Apartment):**

Taylor: (Finishing off a bottle of vodka) Love is a joke!

Lucas: He really does love you…

Taylor: (Sarcastically) Oh right! He's leaving with his wife because he loves me oh so much! I'm just going to face reality and realize that there was nothing between Nathan and I…

**(Chris's Apartment):**

Chris: I had a feeling I would see you here…

Taylor: (Looking unsure of herself) I'm going back to LA…

**(River Court):**

Lucas: Is this goodbye?

Nathan: (Dribbling a basketball) I don't know…

Lucas: You can't do this to her…

Nathan: Taylor or Haley?

Lucas: (Sighing) You know what to do Nathan…The right thing to do at least. (Leaves)

**(Taylor's Apartment):**

Nathan: (Running inside and seeing Brooke sitting at the counter with a note in her hand) Where is she?

Brooke: (Wiping a tear) She already left…

**Read and Review.**


	10. Dedicate Your Last Breath To Me

**She's The Blade**

**Dedicate Your Last Breath To Me**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest and, as cheesy as this sounds you were my "inspiration". Haha, if it wasn't for your reviews I probably would've never finished this story. All the positive feedback has been so great and flattering! Thanks to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! You guys have been awesome!**

Taylor sat in her bed; it had been hours since Nathan and Haley stood in front of her while she cried on the floor. He was leaving with her; after all Nathan and Taylor had been through he was leaving with the woman who had left him for a dream. All she could remember was Nathan telling her how much he loved her and how much he appreciated her for her friendship and understanding.

Taylor walked out into her living room and saw what a pig-sty it was. She sighed and saw Haley walking driving out of the parking lot; Taylor rolled her eyes and rubbed her neck. She walked over to Nathan's and knocked softly on the door. Nathan answered the door and smiled weakly at her.

"Hey," he said, "Do you want to come in?"

Taylor nodded and walked into the apartment, "I saw that Haley was leaving…So I thought this would be a good time to talk…"

"She went back to her and Chris's apartment to pack up her stuff," Nathan said and then started to slowly pack, "How are things going with you?"

Taylor shrugged, "When are you guys leaving?" She asked; avoiding Nathan's question.

"Tonight," Nathan said and then started to pack some more.

Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, "I came to tell you…I'm leaving, too…"

"You're going to New York?" Nathan asked.

Taylor shook her head, "I'm going back home to LA," she answered, "I thought you should be one of the first to know…"

"Who else knows?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke," Taylor said, "I kind of wanted to leave without a big fuss…I didn't want people to miss me," she said sadly.

Nathan looked at her sadly, "Of course people will miss you," he said sincerely, "Hell, I'm going to miss you like crazy," Nathan said as he walked towards Taylor.

"Don't," Taylor said as she backed away and crossed her arms tightly, "Don't do this to me…"

Nathan stopped, "Taylor don't do this to me…I'm sorry," he said, "I told you this before…Things are so damn complicated in Tree Hill."

"That line is really getting old," Taylor snapped, "You are such a selfish person!"

Nathan started to pack more vigorously, "This is my chance to make things right with my wife!"

"I thought you moved on!" Taylor said and then turned away from him to hide her tears.

Nathan looked at his wedding ring and then back at Taylor who was still turned away from him, "I thought I did too…" He said softly.

"I thought we loved each other," Taylor said as she turned around, "I mean…You told me that you loved me, you told me I wasn't a mistake!" She cried.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said and then zipped up his suitcase.

Taylor opened the door and looked away from Nathan, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life…" She said in a hushed voice and then slammed the door shut.

Taylor drove her car to Chris's apartment. She knocked on the door and Chris answered the door in boxers, "I had a feeling I would see u here," he said cockily.

"I'm going back to LA," Taylor said unsurely, "I need to leave…"

Chris smiled, "I'm leaving tonight…Can you be ready by then?"

"Yeah," Taylor said softly and then walked away.

Taylor sat in her apartment with a bottle of vodka and took a swig. She heard a knock on her door and answered it. Lucas stood there and smiled at her, "Hey," he said and then walked into the apartment.

"Love is a joke," Taylor said drunkenly as she finished off the bottle of vodka and then collapsed onto the couch.

Lucas sighed and sat down on the couch beside her, "He really does love you…"

"Oh right!" Taylor yelled sarcastically, "He's leaving with his wife because he loves me oh so much! I'm just going to face reality and realize that there was nothing between Nathan and me…" She said and then got out her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked as he looked at the suitcase and then back at Taylor.

Taylor wiped her eyes, but didn't look up at Lucas, "I'm going back to LA…"

"Because of Nathan?" Lucas asked as he knelt down beside Taylor.

Taylor got up quickly, "No!" She screamed and then leaned against the counter, "I'm leaving because in LA I have people back there that actually love me…"

Lucas went to say something, but stopped himself quickly. He looked at the crying Taylor and didn't know whether or not to hug her or just let her be, "I love you Taylor," he said softly, "You're a really good friend," he said and then left the apartment.

Lucas shot around down at the river court and saw Nathan coming up to him, "Hey man," Lucas said and high-fived his little brother.

"Hey," Nathan said and then dug his hands in his pockets.

Lucas sighed, "Is this goodbye?"

Lucas passed Nathan the basketball and started dribbling it, "I don't know…"

"You can't do this to her," Lucas said.

"Taylor or Haley?" Nathan asked.

Lucas sighed and looked at his brother, "You know what to do Nathan…." He said, "The right thing to do at least," he said and then left Nathan to stand at the court by himself.

Nathan walked into Karen's Café and saw Haley sitting there. She smiled at him and Nathan sat down across from her, "Are you nervous?" Haley asked with a little laugh.

"I can't do this, Hales," Nathan said truthfully. Haley looked at him in confusion and then turned away from him, "When you were gone…I thought I would never fall in love again," he said and then thought about Taylor, "But I did…I did fall in love again…"

Haley bit her bottom lip and picked at the table, "It's Taylor isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nathan said and then sighed, "I'm sorry Haley, but…I can't do this to Taylor. Not after everything we've been through," he said and then took a couple papers out of his coat pocket, "I want a divorce Haley…But not because I don't love you, it's because I'm in love with someone else."

Haley ran her fingers through her hair, "I will always love you Nathan," she said with a soft smile, "I was selfish," she said and then signed the papers, "I just want you to promise me one thing…" She said and then sighed, "Promise me that we'll always be friends…" Haley said and put her hand on top of Nathan's.

"I promise…" Nathan said with a smile.

Haley kissed his cheek and got up from the table, "I wish the best for you," she said, "Goodbye Nate," Haley said as her eyes glistened and then walked out of the café.

Nathan looked down at the signed papers and took a deep breath. He looked at the clock and thought about Taylor. He ran back to the apartment complex and ran into Taylor's apartment.

He saw Brooke sitting at the counter with a note in her hand. He looked at her in confusion and then ran his fingers through his hair, "Where is she?"

Brooke wiped her tears and looked at Nathan, "She already left…"

"No…" Nathan said to himself, "Brooke…No…."

Brooke got up and hugged Nathan, "I'm sorry Nathan," she said as she began to cry softly, "I'm…I'm really sorry…"

"I've got to go," he said and then ran out of the apartment.

Haley walked to Chris's apartment and knocked on the door. Chris answered the door and handed Haley a ticket, "You're coming to LA with me…"

"What?" Haley asked.

Chris pulled Haley into a hug, "You're brave Haley," he said and then looked down at her.

Nathan ran down to the river court and sat down on a bench that over looked the river. He felt his eyes burn and he rested his head in his hands. All Nathan could think about was Taylor and how much he loved her.

"You're so predictable, Nathan," he heard a voice say behind him.

Nathan turned around and saw Taylor walking towards him. He sat up quickly, "I thought you were going to LA?" He asked.

"I stayed," Taylor said as she walked closer to Nathan, "I love you Nathan," she said and then rested her hand on his cheek, "I thought you were going to New York?" She whispered.

Nathan smiled and kissed Taylor on the lips, "I realized that I'd be leaving the most important thing in my life…"

"And what's that?" Taylor teased.

"You," Nathan said and then kissed Taylor passionately, "I love you…"

Taylor smiled and let a tear stray down her cheek, "I love you too."

_Boarding the next plane to Los Angeles, California._

Haley smiled up at Chris and kissed him softly on the lips, "Let's never come back…" Haley said as she held Chris's hand.

"What happened between you and Nathan?" Chris asked.

Haley sighed, "We got a divorce…He loves Taylor," Haley said and then got onto the plane.

"I love you Haley," Chris said softly, "I just thought you should know…I mean, no big deal or anything," he said trying to brush it off.

Haley smiled and then kissed Chris passionately, "I love you," she said with a giggle.

**The End.**

**On The Next Season Of One Tree Hill (And He's Just Paper):**

**-Set One Year Later-**

Taylor and Nathan's Apartment:

(Taylor on the computer): Have you been keeping in touch with her? (Bringing up emails sent to Haley from Nathan)

Nathan: (Sighing) I just want to make sure everything is going okay…You have nothing to worry about…

Taylor: (Looking unsatisfied) I've dealt with a lot of shit with you and Haley for too long, Nate…This isn't fair!

Nathan: (Yelling) Do you think it's fair to me that my wife is across the United States with Chris?

Taylor: (Mad) You're _wife_?

Nathan: I didn't…I didn't mean it like that… (Taylor storms out of the house)

River Court:

(Lucas sees Nathan shooting around, and missing every shot)

Lucas: Trouble in paradise?

Nathan: (Laughing bitterly) Let's just say Taylor isn't happy with my emails to Haley…And I kind of accidentally called Haley my wife.

Lucas: (Rubbing his eyes and letting out a groan) I thought this drama was over man?

Nathan: (Passing Lucas the ball and looking down at the ground) Yeah, yeah…Me too.

Brooke's House:

Brooke: (To Taylor while she looks through her closet) Alright are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?

Taylor: (Laughing softly) I got in a fight with Nathan…

Brooke: About?

Taylor: (Sighing) Haley…

Brooke: (Stops what she's doing and sits down on her bed next to Taylor) Details!

Taylor: He's been emailing her and "checking up" on her. (Looking down at the bed) And he called her his wife…

Brooke: (Comforting) Awe Tay…

Taylor: (Crying softly) I don't even know what to do anymore…I love him so much, and he loves me too!

Brooke: (Hugging Taylor; Sincerely) Of course he does, hun…

Karen's Café:

Lucas: (To a sobbing Taylor) Go home, Taylor…Your boyfriend misses you.

Taylor: (Wiping her eyes and scoffing) He's probably having cyber sex with Haley right now, so I don't want to interrupt!

Lucas: You know that's not true…

Taylor: I thought I finally found out what it was like to be in love…And I mean real love, not fake love…I don't even know what the difference is anymore.

Lucas: (Looking confused) What do you mean?

Taylor: I'm Haley's replacement until she comes back, Luke…I know it, Nathan knows it, you know it…

**Season Two is in the works…I might do it, I might not. It depends on if I have enough drama and ideas for it.**


End file.
